Utilizador Discussão:JediSam
Olá ! Seja muito bem-vindo à minha humilde página de discussão! Sinta-se livre pra me incomodar! A não ser que a mensagem não tenha sentido/propósito nenhum... aí eu serei obrigado a apagá-la. Ah, e não se esqueça de colocar título e assinatura 'na mensagem, ex: Título ... Mensagem ... Assinatura (~~~~) Agradeço! '➊ Usuário ➋ Discussão ➌ Pergunta! ➍ Blogues ➎ ????? center|650px ---- Boas vindas Olá, bem-vindo(a) à Star Wars Wiki em Português! Obrigado pela sua edição da página Alderaan. Por favor, deixe uma mensagem na minha página de discussão se eu puder ajudar nalguma coisa! -- Arth sidious (discussão) 22:43, Setembro 9, 2010 Trespass Olá JediSam Você está trabalhando na tradução da página Trespass? Se sim, pararei de traduzir o restante da página. Altere a mensagem no topo da página de Esse artigo está sendo editado por Domingosjunior87 para o seu apelido para que ninguém altere ela além de você, ok? Se não estiver trabalhando nela, me avise. Que a força esteja com você. Domingos Junior 18h39min de 14 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Fórum Olá JediSam Muito bom trabalho nas páginas dos episódios da animação Guerras Clônicas. Continue assim! Só uma observação: Na parte "Elenco", coloque links nos nomes dos autores e dos personagens, ao invés de deixá-los em negrito. Outra coisa: Abri um tópico no fórum e gostaria de sua opinião lá. Thales César (discussão) 20h27min de 14 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Re:Páginas iguais? Olá JediSam Nestas situações, o que deve ser feiro é redirecionar uma página à outra. Então, ao invés de apagar, vou adicionar #REDIRECT Innocents of Ryloth. Desta forma, se alguma outra página estiver apontando para ela, será redirecionada para a página correta, em vez de produzir um link vermelho. Thales César (discussão) 20h56min de 16 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Predef Olá JediSam Vi sua última edição no template Predefinição:Anos-MundoReal. Você não acha que ficaria menos poluído e mais fácil para as pessoas acharem os anos de 1900 a 1960 se não estivessem precedidos todos por "Anos"? --Arth sidious 22h30min de 29 de Abril de 2012 (UTC) Wiki Star Wars Fanon em Português Olá JediSam! Gostaria de saber se você poderia criar na Minha Wiki a Wiki Star Wars Fanon em Português um Guia de Layout, pois lá está faltando. Ra98 (discussão) 20h39min de 12 de Julho de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 Estrela infobox? Olá Sam! Bem, estive pensando nas infoboxes que poderiam ter aqui na wiki. Enquanto fazia isso, pensei na "estrela infobox". Podemos usá-la nos sóis de alguns sistemas, como o sol Both do Sistema Both. E também em outros sistemas, O que vc acha? Ra98(discussão) 15h25min de 7 de Agosto de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 Mais uma infobox! Olá Sam! Bem, após a criação de uma estrela nova, vi que podemos ter uma "duelo infobox.". Então, o que acha? Se já tivermos, me avise. Ra98(discussão) 00h15min de 11 de Agosto de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 Obrigado! Obrigado, Sam! :D Melhoras na Predefinição: Planeta Sam eu acho que deveriam atualizar a Predefinição: Planeta, atualizações como Alianças Internas, Nome do Conselho Planetário, Espécies Nativas. Jeanderson17 (discussão) 12h29min de 13 de Setembro de 2012 (UTC) Mensagem ao moderador Caro Sr.JediSam eu refletir eu seu aviso e entendo que as paginas ja concluidas nao devem ser mexidas e resolvi criar paginas que nao tinha como a arma de Padme Amidala e consertar uma pagina que pela minha visualizacao e de iniciante,caro amigo sou fa do Star Wars recentimente por isso eu nao sei muito sobre a saga meu lado bom do Star Wars e os bastidores. Grato pela atencao Lorde tyranus (discussão) 22h23min de 24 de Outubro de 2012 (UTC) por favor visualize a pagina do Podracer e deixe sua avaliação Lorde tyranus (discussão) 16h37min de 25 de Outubro de 2012 (UTC) veja na categoria de armas algumas paginas que eu criei e faca a avaliação nessesaria e por favor por tudo que e da forca dessa galaxia tira aquela indireta vermelha ja sei que nao e para mexer. Lorde tyranus (discussão) 23h14min de 25 de Outubro de 2012 (UTC) Perdao desculpa o lado escuro da forca me possuiu. Lorde tyranus (discussão) 15h25min de 26 de Outubro de 2012 (UTC) Re:Notícia triste... Olá Sam, Se a situação já foi resolvida, beleza! Melhor assim. Mas qualquer coisa estou aqui! Pode sempre contar comigo. Quando minhas provas, que em breve recomeçarão, terminarem, estarei de volta! :P Thales César (discussão) 23h11min de 26 de Outubro de 2012 (UTC) Minha Wiki JediSam ajuda na minha wiki por favor estou desesperado o link para ajudar-me http://pt.indiana-jones.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Indiana_Jones. Setor Tarabba Sam eu preciso que você crie este setor assim você me ajudaria muito. (Jeanderson17 (discussão) 13h56min de 3 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC)) Sugestão Ola Sam ! gostaria de fazer uma sugestão, acredito que personagens que não tivessem relação direta com a ordem jedi não deveriam receber a menção do "Era da nova ordem jedi" em suas descrições, principalmente se forem personagens políticos , como Marcha por exemplo, já que no meio do caminho as duas facções deixam de andar juntas.(Obvio que isso é só uma sugestão é claro que ficaria condicionada a devida relevancia de cada personagem no contexto que ele assume no momento). E assim reduz a nossa dor de cabeça em organizar os fatos. OBS: Thanks por todos os concertos que tem dado aos meus artigos. :D Verificação de Artigos Sam você pode ver os novos artigos que criei? e me diga se gostou tá OK! (Jeanderson17 (discussão) 13h47min de 4 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC)) Agradecimento Sam obrigado por criar o s.tarabba, isso foi uma grande ajuda. (Jeanderson17 (discussão) 02h26min de 6 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC)) Blogs Ok Sam ententi plenamente irei maneirar no blog ja que desativei meu face unico jeito de falar e no blog sem insulto nao so do sw e algumas brincadeiras do sw algumas satiras mas sem insulto ao sw. Lord Tyranus 22h29min de 10 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Nova pagina Sam criei a pagina Monte Yoda comforme as regras da sw wiki e voce tem todo o direito de editar algumas partes outras estao bem. (Lord Tyranus 23h29min de 13 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC)) Facebook Sam adiciona eu no face o nome e Rhuan Sky Walker Lord Tyranus 22h16min de 14 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) O porque das {emuso} Caro amigo, eu as colocei pelo simples fato de que depois as editarei, nas dos planetas, me dê um prazo de 7 a 10 dias para terminá-las, faço isso pela operação infobox, me desculpe, mas já ieri editá-las... Além disso, há muitas páginas de outros usuários com as {emuso} paradas. Gostaria que as fiscalizasse, e verá que isso é um problema corrente na wiki! ATENCIOSAMENTE: Mestre Asade 23h14min de 14 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Um toque e uma novidade Toque: O usuário Capitão Lukas, vem editando muitas páginas, e todas só no Ctrl+c/Ctrl+v, já o avisei, mas peço que dê novamente um toque para ele. Novidade: Eu mudei minha assinatura, olha com está agora abaixo: ATENCIOSAMENTE: Sade(deixe uma mensagem) 18h29min de 23 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Wiki Indiana Jonespedia Ola sam,sabe aquela wiki que criei do indiana jones deu errado dai criei outra e melhor,A Wiki Indiana Jonespedia o link http://pt.indianajonespedia.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_IndianaJonespedia,queriaquevocecriase algumas prediniçoes pra mim como citar e algumas infobox e criar algumas paginas por favor faz isso pra mim e que eu nao sei criar prediniçoes. (Lorde tyranus (discussão) 17h49min de 1 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC)) Período Inter-Guerras Sith Olá Sam! Como vai? Bem, o motivo desta mensagem é dizer-te que alguns anos na predefinição do Período Inter-Guerras Sith não existem no Template da Wookieepedia, nem em seus arquivos. Portanto, fica difícil criar os anos... Ra98(discussão) 19h45min de 3 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 Contato Fala JediSam, blz cara? Você pode me passar seu e-mail, queria trocar uma idéia com você, pode ser? Domingos Coelho Jr (discussão) 14h15min de 10 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Duplicação de artigo Olá Sam! Tudo bem? Olhe aqui. Foi o que o nosso querido utilizador Lorde tyranus fez. Ele copiou e colou o texto do sabre de luz duplo nesse artigo que ele criou, e só fez mudar o nome. Já dei uma dura nele por ele ter duplicado o artigo. Já propus na página de discussão do artigo para ele ser eliminado. Faremos alguma coisa com o Tyranus? Ra98(discussão) 22h58min de 13 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC)Ra98 opa, blz? eu to meio com duvida de como se faz um infobox ou algo do tipow, nunca cosigo. sim eu sou noob shuahsuahsu obg Chancelerjoao (discussão) 12h14min de 14 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Artigo Impróprio Fala Sam, blz cara? Tem um usuário novo na wiki que começou hj e criou um artigo que deveria estar na Wiki Star Wars Fanon, o usuário é o DarthRazorBrum, e o artigo que ele criou é o Darth Razor. Acho que deveria dar uma conversada com ele e explicar que esta wiki é somente para coisas canônicas. Domingos Coelho Jr (discussão) 14h26min de 15 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Parceria Eae Sam, eu estava editando umas paginas aqui um dia, mas eu tenho uma wiki, lixo, mas é wiki, é do star wars the force unleashed em portugues... começei fazer ontem pq eu fucking curto star the force unleashed, e wiki do unleashed só existe em ingles, pelo menos que eu saiba,... eu curto star wars tbm. como eu começei fazer ontem (15\12\12) ela ta muito ruim, tbm que eu tenho pouca esperiencia em edição e esses negocios de HTML, eu sou noob. queria saber se quando vc tiver com tempo de sobra sem ter nada pra editar, vc ou qualquer outro poderia dar uma passada lá e editar a pagina principal shushauhausa, eu nao sei muito de paginas principais. oque importa é que é só isso que eu nao sei fazer, o resto ta de boa, eu sei muito bem como falar de planetas e tals, esses negocios eu sei de boa. se um dia a the force .. fica legal um poco, poderia fazer tipow, uma parceria só pra divulgar que tem uma the force... do brasil? vlw Chancelerjoao (discussão) 11h34min de 15 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Agradecimentos Obrigado sam, pelo fato ocorrido em Rori, você sabe... é minha primeira lua... de qualquer forma, obrigado! ATENCIOSAMENTE: Sade(deixe uma mensagem) 00h26min de 17 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Resposta da parceria O link http://pt-br.star-wars-the-force-unleashed.wikia.com/. Quando fui criar a wiki eu acabei esquecendo de tirar esses traços. Bom, na vdd eu não sei muito bem como gostaria que fosse a pagina principal, mas como eu sou nob e não sei como faze-la direito qualquer geito ta legal rsrs. Vlw té logo Chancelerjoao (discussão) 17h56min de 17 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Uma duvida Desculpe, estou te encomodando muito ultimamente rsrs,mas, é que a wiki que eu havia falado tem duas parcerias, eu queria saber como eu posso colocar os baners dessas wikis e ao mesmo tempo o link, pra quando clicar já entrar na pagina, além disso, uma dessas parcerias é com a Star Wars Wiki em Portugues, que eu ja havia falado com você... Mas não precisa se encomodar de me explicar rsrs De novo, peço desculpas por tantas msgs... Obrigado Natal Feliz natal sam boas festas e um feliz ano novo! Lorde tyranus (discussão) 13h25min de 25 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC) Artigos bons? Olá Sam, como vai? Será que Setor Chommell e Arena Petranaki não estão bons o suficiente para serem "artigos bons"? Ra98(discussão) 16h56min de 3 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) RE: Edições contiuam erradas Olá Sam, não entendi o que você quis dizer com "continuam erradas", porque, a tal Vengeance, esta concluída à uns dois meses, e você mesmo aprovou a edição, portanto, não vejo qual o motivo disso, sendo você mesmo dizendo que estava tudo certo, portanto não modificarei a página, além disso, não há nenhum {Emuso} na página, portanto, não a considero "minha responsabilidade" editá-la. ATENCIOSAMENTE: Sade(deixe uma mensagem) 14h33min de 12 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Sam, fui fazer o que você diz, e vejo a ágian totalmente diferente da que eu deixei, pelo contrário, ela dá em uma desambiguação, então, veja Vengeance, e depois fale alguma coisa! Sade(deixe uma mensagem) 19h03min de 12 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Banimento do chat Porque Sam? Re:Hehe Olá Sam, Infelizmente não há como fazer com que os Moderadores editem páginas protegidas, visto que o único poder mecânico que é os Moderadores têm é o de bloquear utilizadores do chat e reverter edições com um só clique. Thales César (discussão) 23h48min de 23 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) :Valeu pelas correções! Eu sabia que você ia querer mexer naquela lista lá, hehe. :Não é necessário que os Moderadores editem as páginas protegidas porque agora e futuramente teremos burocratas e administradores para cuidar destas questões. Os moderadores ficam mais na parte de ajudar os administradores, alertando-os sobre essas questões, uma vez que eles são o cargo mais "dinâmico" (seus poderes mecânicos na Wiki são voltados a coisas mais urgentes, como o vandalismo). Quando surgir a necessidade de aumentar o número de administradores/burocratas/moderadores, podemos esclarecer melhor essas coisas. ;) :Thales César (discussão) 00h17min de 24 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) ::Boa, hahaha, pode mandar! Ah, e se for algo bem urgente, você pode me mandar um email com o assunto "Star Wars Wiki". Talvez eu configure minha conta para não mandar mais mensagem dizendo que tal página foi editada por fulano por email, e me enviando um email vai fazer com que eu responda bem mais rápido. ::Thales César (discussão) 00h37min de 24 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Quebra de regra? Olpa Sam, só vim aqui avisar que eu estava vendo os pontos quentes da wiki e me deparo com Plo Koon com dois editores, não acho correto, se for, me corriga, mas o pior foi a 'retirada '''do código {emuso}, se estiver errado, me fale, mas ainda acho isso uma infração. Sade(deixe uma mensagem) 19h10min de 24 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) RE:Pra tentar traduzir Olá Sam, Como deve ter percebido, a caixa de seleção das predefinições está inativa porque o código do editor da Wookieepedia é diferente do nosso e, portanto, não consegui terminar essa parte. Além disso, ainda temos que adaptar os sumários padrões para a nossa Wiki, e eu preciso rever umas coisinhas do código. Quando eu terminar, podemos até abrir um tópico no fórum para discussão destas duas ferramentas. Thales César (discussão) 14h24min de 25 de Janeiro de 2013 (UTC) Afastamento Ola Sam, eu e o Sade vamos se afasta um tempo da wiki,nos estamos pensando em criar um blog so de livros classicos,series e de vários gênero textual, e eu tambem vou expandir a minha wiki e tambem criar outra a O Senhor dos Aneis Wiki em portugues,se quiser pode ajudar se conhecer um pouco do assunto, com possibilidade de o Sade me ajudar, quando voltarmos vamos ser um usuario tipo o Domingos Coelho e Sam eu sou um usuarios que gosta de criar e não de editar, não pense isso como eu fosse um usuario ''folgado. Grato pela atenção Lord Tyranus (Holoprojetor) 21h49min de 5 de Fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) Artigo(s) bom(ns)? Olá Sam! Eu ainda criando algumas páginas altimamente. Queria saber se elas podem ser, ou não, bons artigos aqui na wiki: Guarda Real Mandaloriana, 44 ABY, 33 ABY, 31 ABY, 29 ABY, 27 ABY e 9 DBY. Ra98(discussão) 17h03min de 6 de Fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) Contato urgente Sam, preciso conversar com você urgentemente, in private. The light returned to me: *Facebook, MSN, fórum, TS ou qualquer outro. Gabriel Carati (discussão) 06h50min de 9 de Fevereiro de 2013 (UTC)